Lucy Fuji
Lucy Fuji is the main protagonist of Gourmet Hound. Appearance Lucy is a short, freckled woman with short reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Although Lucy is twenty-five, she is quite youthful, even appearing to look so young that Graham Ramos, Brie Malik, and John Clementine thought she was a teenager. When she was a child, she had long wavy hair, though Lucy mentioned that she now cuts her hair short in order to save money on shampoo. Throughout the story, Lucy's hair is seen to grow longer. Considering her small figure, Lucy is unbelievably strong. Whilst attempting to save Graham from a "fire," she broke a door easily. According to her, this strength comes from years of minimum-wage jobs. In her initial character sketches, Lucy had long hair that was either tied up, braided, or had large curls. She is usually seen wearing casual clothing. During Olive Raleigh's arc, Lucy wears a waitress' uniform. Personality Lucy is shown to have a bright personality and helpful nature. She is extremely passionate about food and has an extraordinary sense of smell and taste. She can identify different dishes and ingredients from far away simply on the basis of their smell. Although applauded for this skill, she is often bothered by the emphasis everybody puts on it. She feels obliged to help others using this gift even when she doesn't want to. She is very sensitive to strong scents, and even pleasant smells can be nauseating for her if they are too potent. People often end up comparing her ability to a dog's sense of smell and Lucy, understandably, gets upset with this reaction. History/Background Lucy's parents are assumed to have died due to an unknown tragic accident when Lucy was relatively young. For the majority of her life, Lucy has lived with her beloved granmother, Lynn Fuji. She spent many afternoons at Cornflower Blue, her grandmother's culinary school, where Dimanche chefs vaguely recall her appearance. She was an average student in high school, but worked hard at her jobs and loved to help others. During college, her grandmother unfortunately passed away, breaking Lucy's heart. Lucy, in an attempt to save a piece of her grandmother, tried to keep her culinary school going but eventually had to sell the school in order to make it by. It was even further heartbreak for Lucy when during the first episode, she lost the flavor from Dimanche that reminded her so much of home. Lynn is a pivotal figure from Lucy's past that reappears occasionally within the webcomic. Lucy still mourns her death currently. Relationships Click to expand! Graham Ramos Lucy first meets Graham after accidentally breaking down the door of the cafe he co-owns. She soon became very close to Graham, and they developed a strong friendship as when Graham gives Lucy his list of names from Dimanche and Lucy helping with thr shop. Graham, after Robert Jacobi mentions it, later on realizes he has feelings for Lucy. She also calles Graham as Gramps occasionally due to his tendency to have a grandfatherly aura (ex: Liking Dogs, White Hair, Can't really cook anymore, etc.) Brie Malik Lucy is also close friends with Brie Malik, her former employer. Brie helps Lucy in her search for the special taste, and she is a reliable and kind friend to Lucy. Lucy also helps Bire with her attempts to meet Heath Nguyen again, as it ended with success. Joanna McIntosh Joanna and Lucy, having met in high school, are best friends and housemates. They live together in a duplex gifted to Joanna by her wealthy parents, and both friends would do anything for each other. Walt Smith Lucy and Walt both knew each other in college around the same time with Joanna, his mother owns the bookstore Lucy works in and is very protective of her as a good friend would be. Former Dimanche Chefs Until starting her hunt for the "perfect taste", Lucy was not well-acquainted with any former Dimanche chefs except for Chef Bartlett. For some time, Lucy has been on bad terms with a few of the chefs after brining them together following their bitter fall apart, but soon she is able to reconcile with them. Trivia * Lucy has a habit of cutting onions when she is upset. She uses onions as an excuse for crying and often ends up cutting loads of them. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Major Character Category:Female